Ello Gov'nor (RFFaoRS)/Transcript
This is the transcript of the episode Ello Gov'nor in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Regular Show. episode begins at the movie store. An employee is dancing around at the front. He's wearing an outfit the depicts King Kong climbing the Empire State Building Employee: Movies! Rent your movies! (Rigby rushes out of the store, carrying a movie case. He bumps into the employee) Oh, sorry man. Rigby: (chuckling) Nice outfit! (runs off) Employee: It's a costume! They make me wear it! (cut to the house. It's nighttime, and Mordecai and Rigby are ready to watch the movie) Mordecai: Movie night! (holds up a bowl of popcorn) I got the popcorn! Sari Sundac: Yeah! What movie are we gonna watch? Matau T. Monkey: I got our snacks for this. Andante Daze: I hope it is special. Rigby: (holding up the movie. He's showing only the backside) I got the movie! Mordecai: Wait, I thought we were watching Shy Guy. (holds up the movie. The case is pink and has a big red heart on it) Rigby: Dude, you've seen that movie 100 times. I got something better. BAM! (shows the movie to Mordecai. It's called "Ello Gov'nor," and it has a picture of an evil British Taxi on the cover) Trio Darkle: What's that? Mordecai: Ello Gov'nor? Rigby: Yeah man, it's foreign. Check it. (reads back) A British taxi is possesse by the soul of its driver, seeking revenge on the lowly gang members who murdered him. Pay the fare... (pops head from behind case) ...or pay the price. Mordecai - No dude, not another horror movie! Last time I had to walk you to the bathroom every night for a week! Sonant Nightfall: Yeah. And we have to get Evil Anna out of a tree thanks to that. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Sonant's right and Tino did watch that one. Rigby: No, man, it'll be different. This one is old and cheesy. It will be hilarious! Mordecai: You sure you can handle it? Ryan F-Freeman: Are you sure you can be okay watching this? Rigby: Dude, it's in black and white. Come on. Sci-Ryan: What do you think? Mordecai: Mmm... alright. (Rigby opens the case for the movie, and Mordecai turns off the light. Rigby puts the tape into the VCR, and the movie begins playing, with ominous music. The card reads, "ELLO GOV'NOR, © MCMLXXXII." M&R fake screaming, but laugh pretty quickly) Rigby: See, isn't this fun? Meg Griffin: A little. Mordecai: Hmm, hmm. [Now, we're in the movie. It starts at a boarding school. In the classroom, a boy sits quietly and opens his composition notebook to see a tire print engraved in it. He gasps, and then looks out the window to see the taxi) British Taxi: Ello, gov'nor! (The taxi drives into the window, and, off-screen, runs him over. Mordecai laughs a little, but Rigby seems like he is scared. In the next scene of the movie, a woman is in her bathroom combing her hair. She closes the cabinet, and, in the mirror, we can see the taxi behind the shower curtain) British Taxi: Ello, gov'nor! (She turns around and sees the British taxi come out of her shower, which runs her over off-screen. Mordecai yawns with boredom, and Rigby is scared, holding a pillow. In the movie, an old man is walking his dog, and hears the taxi's engine. It's standing behind him) British Taxi: Ello, gov'nor! (The old man tries to run away, but he gets hit. Rigby watches in horror as the taxi eats him. He's also sweating hard) British Taxi: '''Ello, gov'nor! (the taxi spits out some of the man's bones from the exhaust pipe, and, later, it's killing more people) '''British Taxi: '''Ello, gov'nor! [We hear laughing and more screaming before the movie ends and the screen goes to static. Mordecai snores before immediately waking up) '''Mordecai: '''Huh? Is it over? (turns off the TV and rubs his eyes) Dude, that was so cheesy. I mean, what was up with the taxi? Was it supposed to be evil or normal but haunted by a ghost... (Rigby looks freaked out by the movie) ...controlling the taxi or what? You know? Queen Ryanara: I think it is something. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. We could get some shuteye. [Fade in to their room. Everyone are peacefully asleep while Rigby trying to go to sleep. He gets up and looks through the window. He sees no taxi at first, but when he looks at the same spot again, it's there.) '''Rigby: '''Mordecai! (Mordecai is still asleep. Rigby turns around and sees the British taxi right by his window. He screams and runs to Mordecai) '''Rigby: (shakes Mordecai) Mordecai! Wake up! Wake up! Mordecai: (in taxi's voice) Ello, gov'nor! (turns around to show that his eyes are lit up like carlights] [Rigby screams and step back. Mordecai sits up and the British taxi comes out of his body and comes toward Rigby before nightmare ends.' '''Rigby wakes up, screaming, until he gets hit by a pillow thrown by Mordecai). '''Mordecai: '''Dude, chill out! You're screaming like a freaking maniac! Milly (Yo-Kai Watch)':' Yeah, us heroes are trying to sleep. '''Rigby:' I keep having nightmares! Mordecai: '''Just dream about something else then. (lies back down) Dream like you're a tough guy or something. Evil Ryan:' Or if your in a happy place or something like that. '''Rigby: '(trying to sleep) I'm a tough guy. I'm a tough guy. (says "tough guy" repeatedly). (In his dream, he is a tough guy named Fists and is walking down the street at nighttime) Rigby: narrating They say this city's tough. But I'm tougher. [Fists walks down an alley, and a gangster with half of his hair shaved off follows him with a knife) Gangster: You walked down the wrong alley, Riggerson. [Fists pins him against the wall) Fists: The name's... (pulls fist back) ...Fists! (about to punch him, but then, the taxi comes and shines its lights on him and the gangster) British Taxi: Ello Gov'nor! [Fists screams before taxi drives into Fists. Rigby wakes up screaming from his nightmare) Mordecai: Augh! (sits up) What the heck, Rigby?! Conaria Lacey: Who woke us up? Crash Bandicoot':' What is wrong with you, Rigby?! Rigby: It's that stupid British taxi! It's all up inside my brain! Mordecai: '''(groans) I knew it! I knew this would happen! I told you we shouldn't have watched that movie! '''Rigby: I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it. Mordecai: (sighs) Alright dude, we'll just desensitize you to the horror. We're gonna watch "Ello Gov'nor" over and over again until you stop being scared. (Rigby gets scared. Cut to the living room, where Mordecai is holding Rigby to the TV as it's paused on a frame of Ello Gov'nor) Mordecai: '''Look at it! Look at it! '''Rigby: Let me go! Mordecai: '''It's not real! You can see the microphone showing! (sure enough, a boom mic is seen on the frame) Look at it! '''Rigby: '''Get off me! Sci-Ryan:' It's just the behind the scenes of the movie! Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan's right! Look at it please! '''Mordecai:' I'm sick of you keeping me up! You look at it! Rigby: '''Let me go! (fade to the daytime) '''Mordecai: '''Look at it! '''Rigby: Let me go! Mordecai: (fade back to nighttime) Look at it! (fade back to daytime. M&R are tired) Look.... At it. You look at it. You...look at it. Rigby: Let.... Me.... GO! (Rigby breaks free and gets the movie out of the VCR. He throws it against the wall as Benson comes into the room) Benson: What the heck is going on?! Mordecai: '''(pushes Rigby) Rigby's just freaked out by this dumb British movie we watched. '''Benson: Well, you'd better have this mess cleaned up by the time I get back from my cricket game. Mordecai: '''Cricket? '''Benson: Yeah. I'm trying new things. So what? Mordecai: (gasps) Will British people be there? Benson: It's cricket. What do you think? (cuts to cricket match. Sure enough, British people are there) Meg Griffin: This is calming. Benson is liking cricket. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I guess he is trying new things. Mordecai: '''See Rigby, there's nothing to be afraid of. See how calm and collected these British dudes are? people come walking up to MR&B) '''British People: '''Ello gov'nor! Ello gov'nor, ello gov'nor, ello, ello, ello... (Rigby gets scared by their greetings. The British people look evil for some reason. Suddenly, the British Taxi appears) British Taxi: Ello gov'nor! [Rigby screams and runs off Mordecai: Rigby! '''RIGBY!! is seen running to the house Matau T. Monkey: I know we should rent some other films like Winnie the Pooh. others nods. Skips and Pops walks up to Mordecai Mordecai: Aw, man. I knew we shouldn't watch that lame car movie. Skips: He's scared of cars now? Mordecai: No, just British taxis. Pops: What a silly notion. My British taxi isn't scary at all. Mordecai: Wait, Pops, you own a British taxi? Pops: Yes! Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. And Pops, will we have a look at that British taxi you got? Pops: Of course you and your team can, Ryan. transition to a barn where Mordecai, Rigby and Pops are entering with Ryan, Meg and Friends Rigby: What's in the barn? Mordecai: Something that's gonna get rid of your fear. (Pops opens barn doors. A yellow taxi stands alone in there) '''Pops: '''There she is! Isn't she a beauty? '''Mordecai: '''What the heck, Pops? I thought you said you had a British taxi! Pops: A British taxi? Oh, I thought you said a brownish taxi! Mordecai: But that taxi's yellow. Pops: Yellow? My taxi is no coward, I guarantee you that!Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts